Ice / Mr.Robot
Warning: Spoiler Alert!!''' "Ice / Mr. Robot" are the stories in LINE TOWN Episode 20. Stories Ice It is a beautiful day but not for Sally as she falls into a mysterious illness that only water-ice can make her feel better. When her friends are worrying about her, James remembers the Forest Of Ice, where the ice there can be used to create delicious water-ice. Jessica asks him is it the forest under LINE Mountain, and James nods and says he has been to there once and he knows the way. Hearing this, his three childhood friends decide to come with him, and Jessica stays back to look after the little sick chick. In the beginning, James' friends thinks he is a clever guide, but later they start to feel doubtful when they still haven't reach their destination. Moon then insults James by suspect him and James runs away, crying. At this moment, he and his friends finally find the forest, which makes them feel over the moon. While he is admiring himself, his friends have already gone off to explore. The three friends, who are the first time to visit the forest, are amazed and overjoyed when they see the dazzling and sparkling scenery of ice. Even James is shown to be extremely happy. They play and skate on the ice lake and soon forget the time and their target. Back to Sally's house, Jessica is anxious of why her friends aren't coming back yet. Meanwhile, Moon be thinks that their mission is to bring ice to make water-ice for Sally, so they choose a huge piece of ice and the biggest cart for free. However their way to get back to Sally's home isn't as simple as they imagine. The first fact is they have walk across a high mountain, and on their approach James gets frightened every time he looks down because of his fear of heights and can't help screaming, so he has to sit on the cart. Unluckily, the ice has signals of melting and then James, the ice and the cart falls off the mountain. The good thing is James protects the ice very carefully so it isn't lose. Howbeit, the four friends later meet a talkative middle aged man who is Moon's ex girlfriend's neighbour, thus Moon has to pretend he has got a tummy ache to escape from him. But every minute they try to search for a new road, the man appears, which causes them waste so much time and they discovers that the ice's size has decreased when the man is out of sight. Fortunately, Brown knows to use a leaf to reflect the sunlight to help the ice melt slower and they successfully deliver the ice back for Sally. Jessica is really glad when she sees her friends finally return and she uses the tiny piece of ice to make a bowl of melon flavour water-ice for Sally. And Sally is thankful because she feels well now and she also appreciates their efforts to make her recover. Mr.Robot Trivia *James is revealed to have a serious acrophobia in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:LINE TOWN episodes